Wind beneath my wings
by The Poisoned Quill
Summary: sequel to The Rose, Az and Zero have a past you wouldn't expect, but how did that affect what happened after she was taken over by the sorceress and how will it effect their future? Will Cain forgive Zero for what happened and DG for protecting him? Az/Z
1. Chapter 1

_It must have been cold there in my shadow_

She straightened the long midnight blue gown that flowed around her feet. Flowers were worked into her long curly hair, she wore only faint make up. She slipped into her silver slippers. Slowly she turned back to DG. "You look amazing, little sister."

Truely, she did. Her hair was piled on top of her head, the veil hooked to a silver tiara. The dress swept out from her hips, cut across her bossom delicately. Lace trimmed the white silk, adding innocence to female beauty. She couldn't have looked more perfect.

It'd been three months, people liked to move fast in the O.Z., or maybe it was just the people around hers. And now, in exactly twenty five minutes and twenty seconds, DG would walk down that aisle. "I'm not sure I can do this."

Az tucked a loose curl behind DG's ear. "Do you remember when we were little girls, what you'd do if we weren't getting into trouble, at Finaqua, or at school?" DG shook her head. "I'd find you in Ambrose's office, talking to him like he was your best friend in the whole wide world."

"Why didn't he tell me?" She fiddled with the belt of blue Dahlias around her waist.

"He probably doesn't remember either, Deeg." She continued patiently. "I remember this one night, you'd spent the entire day with him. You came into my room, sat on the bed, looked me straight in the eye and said 'when I grow up, I'm gonna marry Ambrose.' I didn't take you seriously but you obviously meant it if both of you can completely forget who you are and still end up here."

DG laughed. "You made that up!"

"I most certainly did not." Az patted her cheek. "You'll be just fine, now I'm going to go see how the boys are doing."

"Glitch's probably more scared than I am." DG agreed.

Az shook her head, "I'm more worried about Cain, he hasn't spoken a word to you since the ball. It's not right."

"In his eyes I freed his wife's murder, Az, I'm tired of explaining this. I could just let him kill Zero, is that what you want?" She took a deep breath, knew that cut deep. "He just needs time, and he can have it. Now go, make sure he hasn't crawled out the window."

Az laughed, hugged her sister. "Even in his mood, the best man would shoot him before he got the chance."

"Go!" DG shoved at her. "Before the man kills the man I'm supposed to marry in less than a half an hour."

The door shut as Az practically ran out the door. Down the hall, and yet through another, she finally stood in front of the right door. Cain answered when she knocked, annoyance clearly written all over his face. "How's the groom?"

"Glitching like hell." He muttered as she slipped in. Glitch was tied down in a chair, trying his best to free himself.

"Let me go! I have to go, thier surrounding us as we speak. I have to tell the queen, I need to get to her before she does!"He was practically in tears, struggling in his nice tuxedo.

"He doesn't even remember DG." Cain shook his head with a frown. Az smiled a little, she could have that fixed in two seconds.

"At least you didn't shoot him." She placed a hand on Glitch's shoulder, waited until he made eye contact. "Do you know where you are, Glitch?"

He blinked, nodded. "Is it time?"

"Almost." She kissed his cheek before turning to Cain. "Two things, A) If he glitches again, just touch him or ask him a question about the here and now. When he thinks about it, he'll remember. B) DG may not blame you for being pissed, but I do. If you can't even find it in you to be nice today of all days, then you know where the exit is. But you won't ruin this, for either of them."

He stiffened, "I never intended to."

She gave him an nodd and opened the door. What she saw caught her by suprise. The door slammed behind her as she caught Zero by the arm. "Please tell me your not really this stupid."

He didn't speak, couldn't find any words, as she pulled him back down the hall. Finally she turned on him. "DG's risking a brilliant friendship by protecting you and your going to throw it away by choosing to hang around _that_ door.

He cleared his throat. "Cain was in there with you and DG?"

It took her a second, then she could help but laugh. "DG was worried Glitch might start glitching or climb out a window." She started walking, motioned for him to follow.

"She's down here, she tried to put enough space between them that there is no possible way for them to see eachother." Az explained before she stopped, took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just finished letting Cain have it and I shouldn't have transferred my frustrations on to you. Your the last person who deserves it."

He reached out to touch her shoulder, a move that would have gotten him killed four months ago. "It's alright, Azkadee, I understand."

She closed her eyes, felt the breakdown coming on. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it back in, she could let herself cry later. She called on her light to soothe, but the unexpected happened. It came over her fast, the memory of a childhood friend long forgotten.

She was twelve, her parents sent her in the car to school, like every morning. Weekends were for magic and Finaqua, school days were for math and homework. As she got out of the car, she grinned. A blonde boy waited, leaning against the wall. Her heart skipped a beat as the heat rushed to her cheeks. Here was friendship she could count on, but she wondered why her stomach felt so funny.

Carefully, she took the bag her driver handed her and waved at her sister as they drove away. He'd be taking DG to a school for younger children. He pushed off the wall as she approached him, held open the door. "Hey, Azkadee."

"Hello, Z, how are you this morning?" She fumbled with the necklace she wore around her neck.

"Alright, but fair warning, Ms. Swomley's in an awful mood this morning." He grimaced.

She laughed. "When isn't she?"

Az looked at the grown man before her, blinked once. He nodded, let go of her arm. "I was wondering how long it would take you to remember. I have to get back to my seat, you only have five minutes and she's probably waiting for you. Can we talk later or will you be busy doing maid of honor stuff?"

"I won't be busy." She mumbled blankly as she turned to walk toward the room where DG waited. As the door shut behind her and she collapsed into a chair, she looked up into her sister's eyes. "Oh my."


	2. Chapter 2

_So I screwed up last chapter, I meant to add the line_

_"To never feel the sunlight on your face"_

_Sorry. but any way, I don't own any of it no matter how much I wish I did. _

* * *

You were content to let me shine, that's your way

Cool and collected, she smiled at DG and Ahamo as the music began, began her journey down the aisle before her sister. As she took her position she couldn't help but grin, she never thought she'd live in a moment like this. Cain glanced over at her, shared a smile over the very nervous Glitch. Then it was almost as if someone had cast a spell over him. He was grinning, perfectly calm and overjoyed.

Everyone rose as DG began her own walk. Az scanned the crowd for a second, found who she was looking for in the back. He was watching her sister, a love she recognized as one a sibling shares glowed on his face. It warmed her heart to see them bond so quickly. Surely she'd assumed DG would hate him for everything he'd put her and her friends through. So it'd been more than a little shock when she found DG and Zero chatting away happily.

Cain seemed to be on edge, as always. She'd only ever seen him relaxed once, as they were watching the sun rise after the eclipse. But something was different, his eyes seemed to be locked on one object. He made a move for his gun, Az recognized the threat when she put the pieces together. She cleared her throat, caught his attention and just shook her head. He placed his hand on his holster, she knew this would end badly if she didn't put a stop to it. Calling on her own sense of the light, she used her magic to lift the gun, dropped it into a flower pot a few feet away from him. Smiling at him for a second, she simply shrugged as if nothing had happened.

The rest of the ceremony went beautifully and without a hitch, her mother had tears in her eyes as she joined the two together. Raw was crying by the end and if she wasn't mistaken, even Cain's eyes looked a little moist. Zero couldn't have looked happier, a grin stretched from one ear to another. It made her wonder if she'd ever seen him this happy before.

As she stepped away so that people could congratulate the lucky couple, she pulled Cain's gun from the flower pot. He glared at her as she held it up for him to see, she shrugged and mouthed, "I'll give it back later."

There was no way he was getting it back until after everybody else had left, that included Zero.

After the crowd had started to thin, she went over to hug Glitch. He was still holding DG's hand, she didn't think they planned to let go of eachother at all tonight. She moved to hug DG. "You should know, Cain tried to kill Zero."

DG pulled back, a frown on her face. "Why didn't he?"

"I kinda confiscated his revolver before he got the chance." She held up the gun sheepishly. DG laughed and she immediately felt better for telling her. "Deal with it another day, but I thought you should know now."

"Thanks, Az." She looked over at Glitch, shared a secret smile. Az just knew she didn't want to know what secret they shared.

She left them to finish up and started out to the garden where the reception would be. Zero waited for her by the door, his eyes lit up when he saw her. She held up a hand when he went to speak. "Before you say anything I think I should warn you, avoid Cain as much as possible."

"Do I want to know?" He walked with her as she laughed and took his arm in a gesture of friendship.

"No, not really." She smiled as she looked around at the crowd of people. "Everybody's so happy, and I don't blame them. DG and Glitch are perfect for eachother, always have been."

"Your sister's remarkable, I've never met a kinder person." He pulled out a chair for her where their name cards were. "Besides you, of course."

"Don't say that." She looked down at the name on the card in front of her. " I hurt hundreds of people, killed half of them. Worse, I had you do it. That's not kind, that's malicious."

"I could argue but it wouldn't do any good. So I'll just point out that you won't let Cain kill me, even if I think it's the right thing to do." He placed his hand on top of hers. " We can blame ourselves all we want because nobody else is going to do it."

She smiled at him sadly, saw the truth in his eyes. "Exept Cain."

He leaned back in his chair, relaxed into it. "Special circumstances, don't worry about it. Not today. Relax and celebrate."

"That's good advice." She picked up the glass of water that the waiter placed in front of her, sent him a flirtatious smile. "I may just do that."

He laughed. "Then as long as your listening to me, may I suggest that we meet here tomorrow, after the happy couple has left."

"Do you know where they're going?" She asked curiously, wondering just how much DG was able to tell him.

"The other side, it'll do them both some good. Besides, maybe she can bring back her bike and drawing supplies." He sat up, waited a second. "So what do you say?"

"Sure, why not?" She looked up as DG came in. "She's so beautiful."

Zero didn't take his eyes off of her. "Yes, she is."

_You always walked a step behind_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I was the one with all the glory_

Az watched as DG stormed after cain and shut the door with a slam. They'd settle this, here and now. Glitch waited with Az, chewing his lip nervously. From inside they could hear the raised voices perfectly. "What the hell did you think you were doing yesterday, Mr. Cain?"

"My job, princess." They could hear the venom swimming in his voice.

"No one ordered you to kill Zero, in fact, I granted him a pardon. You are not to touch him." Az glanced over at Glitch, who seemed completely ready to run in at his wife's defense. She just shook her head, it wasn't for tem to interfere, not yet.

"You would free a murderer?" The venom remained, dripping and poisonus to those who'd fight against it.

"Would you have me kill Az? An innocent corrupted by the dark? Maybe I should just go slaughter a few young children and thier puppies while I'm at it." Az stiffened, nodded to Glitch. It was time to step in, she'd just give them another minute to calm down a bit.

"Don't be ridiculous." He bit.

She laughed, quick and humorlessly. "You will not spill innocent blood, not while I can stand in the way. Don't ask me to fight you, Mr. Cain, because I won't back down."

"There's a difference between Az and Zero. He knew what he was doing."

Az couldn't stand it any more, she threw the door open. "Your right, Mr. Cain. There's a huge difference. I ordered hundreds of deaths, corrupted my childhood friend, and tried to pull the O.Z. into a complete dark age. How can you forgive me and not him?"

"Az." DG rested her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Don't do this to yourself."

Az shook her head, fire in her eyes. She shook DG off and stepped over to look out the window. A man was walking around in the gardens below, she didn't need more than a second to know it was Zero, waiting for her. With a deep breath she turned back to face them, fresh courage welling insider her. "No, I want to know why Zero should be punished in the wise eyes of Mr. Cain?"

"You wouldn't understand." He turned to Glitch, who had followed Az in and was now holding his wife in his arms. Some time during the arguement she'd begun to cry, her tears as silent as they always seemed to be. Glitch could only glare at Cain now, his arms were too full of his wife to kill him. Cain gulped, he'd seen Glitch fight before. "Surely, you can talk some sense into these women."

"Certainly not." Glitch straighted, kissed DG's cheek as he let go of her. "I know you think your doing right. But I've spent time with him, he's not the man you locked in that suit. Give him a chance."

"What am I supposed to do? Act like it never happened? Pretend that Adora didn't die by his hand?" Cain stuffed his hands in his pockets, outnumbered and surrounded by crazy people.

DG stepped forward, her face was full of understanding instead of the anger she'd been so good at. "Nobody's expecting you to forget. None of us can. I didn't forget that Az practically killed me once, and then tried again.

Az nodded, stepped up and took DG's hand. "I didn't forget that DG let the witch out or that she let go when I needed her most. Or that our parents did nothing to help me before I had the chance to kill my sister."

Glitch joined them, resting a hand on DG's shoulder. "I didn't forget either, shocking really, seeing as I seem to forget almost everything else."

"We're not asking you to do something we can't." She held out her free hand, a sign of peace. "You don't have to forget, Mr. Cain, just forgive."

He took DG's hand. "For your sake, kid, not for his. And for God's sake, stop calling me Mr. Cain, your making me feel old."

"Would you prefer for me to call you Wyatt?" She grinned, Az let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It was over, friendship repaired.

"Actually, yes. Now go."Cain smacked Glitch on the shoulder with a laugh. " Before you forget your even supposed to be leaving."

"We'll miss you all, I'm sure." She hugged Cain, Glitch's hand was still resting on her back. Az wondered if DG realized how much of a unit they'd already become.

"We'll see you in a couple of months." Az kissed her cheek then hugged her the way sisters do. " Be well and have a good trip."

"Have fun with Zero." Was all she got in reply before Glitch was practically pulling her out the door.

"What was that about?" Cain glanced over at the princess. Her hair was pulled back, not dramatic ally like before but loosely. The dusty rose skirt and white blouse she wore was sweet, almost romantic in a way. Who she was today was the exact opposite of a couple of months ago. Maybe Glitch was right. If this was Az without the sorceress, what was Zero truely like? He had a feeling she would know.

"I have to go." She murmered quietly in response to Cain's question and questionably distant expression. "I promised I'd meet someone."

She left quickly, ignorer Cain's speculative stare. She went out the nearest exit, smiled as the gently breeze flowed through her hair. It always felt good when the sun was out to warm her face.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Zero stepped off the beaten path, a smile sparking in his dark eyes.

"We had trouble booting the happy couple out." She walked over to the swinging bench her father had built when they were little. "I should be thanking you, actually."

He rested against the tree it was built into, reached out to push it gently. This was what came naturally, in fact, he remembered playing here. "Really, why is that?"

"I'll tell you if you sit down." She patted the seat next to her, with a small smile he obliged. "DG settled things with Cain before they left, got me in the middle of it."

He reached out to brush his fingers along her cheek. "Your thanking me for that?"

"Not for that." She laughed, took his hand off of her cheek and held it between hers. "I had went to the window, completely ready to shoulder the blame, which of course would have been perfectly true. DG tried to stop me and I pushed her away, you were walking around below and I was able to focus on the situation at hand. I'm not sure why, stilll, thank you. "

"That is the oddest piece of gratitue I have ever been given, but I'll take it." He laughed. She shut her eyes as the wind blew over them again, remembered.

They were sitting on this bench, young and playful. But now they were serious, deep in a discussion about thier fears. "Ok," Z kicked at the grass, "Your turn again."

She straightened, squirmed. She'd already shared all but one of her fears and she really didn't want to share it. But she wouldn't hide it from him. "I'm terrified at the idea of my first kiss. What if it turns out to be with someone truely disgusting. I'm never going to kiss a guy, I made that promise last year with my sister."

"Your not going to kiss a guy, does that promise count if the guy kisses you?" He asked with a small smile.

"I'm not sure." She gulped. He laughed as he leaned in and brushed his lips over her gently. Her eyes fluttered closed as he pulled away.

"Now you don't have to worry about it." He explained, "You've already had your first kiss."

She didn't know if she could form the words so she just nodded and blushed, a lot.

Az cleared her throat, pulled her hands away from his and slid over as far as she could. He laughed, it was deep and smooth, so much different than it was as a child. "Is it always going to be this funny to watch you remember?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She fumbled with the lace on her sleeve. He took her chin, lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes. There was something there, a connection that had always been.

"Then I'll just have to remind you." He crushed his lips against hers, her hands came to rest at his shoulders but not to push him away. She was soft and yeilding against him, tasting of honey and spices. He pulled back, waited to rate her reaction.

She was suprised, slightly uncomfortable, and that feeling she hadn't felt since she was young jumped back into her stomach. "Mother wants to meet me for lunch, I probabably should get going."

Her cheeks were beet read as she stood up and did her best not to run back inside. She knew this would make things awquard, just when they were starting to get a small bit of that friendship back.

He probably wouldn't act any different, he was always stronger than her like that. He'd pretend nothing happened while she replayed the moment over and over again in her head.

He smiled as she left, because the moment he looked in her direction his heart tripped. There was something about her. And there'd been something about her since they'd met. He was done ignoring it. And by god, he was done pretending it wasn't there. He couldn't be strong forever.

_And you were the one with all the strength_


	4. Chapter 4

_A beautiful face without a name, for so long_

She sipped her tea with a smile, but it did nothing for her queasiness. Her mother was waiting patiently, making it obvious she knew something was going on insider her daughter. "So, how's Zero fairing?" Bingo, she thought as recognition flitted through her daughter's eyes.

"Mother." She set her cup down in a show of disinterest."You really would have been better off asking DG. She is, after all, the person closest to him."

Mother tisked quietly, slanted her a look. "Don't be coy with me, Azkadellia. It would be simple of me to point out that there are plenty of windows and both your father and I have eyes."

"Which one of you saw?" She groaned, earning a laugh from the queen.

"Your father,while I was busy conjuring up a travel one, I assure you, will do far last damage than the one you sent."

Az winced, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Azkadellia, you weren't ready." Mother looked at her with those lavender eyes that always seemed to hold a double meaning. Expessially when they really did."

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." Az rose, glanced out the window. She could see the bench perfectly, knew her father had seen everything. "You told me I needed to unlock my own memories. I never thought it would be so shocking, so many things I'd forgotten."

"Then why did you walk away, why don't you let yourself truely remember what it's like to be free?" Mother ran a hand through Az's long hair with a small smile.

"I can't remember the way DG did, Mother, it's not the same. She needed to know and I don't. Which means, I can afford to be hesitant. With the memories come feelings and I have to know that what I'm feeling is not an echo of the past." She turned her pleading eyes on to her mother, hoped she would truely understand. "If what I felt for Zero back there wasn't truely real, then acting on it would just hurt him. I've caused him enough pain to last a lifetime."

"And if it's not an echo?" The queen asked quietly as Az continued to stare out the window, somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered where Zero was at that moment.

"Then I let the light guide me down my path, as I was taught to do." Az nodded, her mind clearing as things started to fall into place. She could do this, she just needed to avoid Zero at all costs and let her memories come at thier own pace. Obviously being around him was going to cause complications.

"It won't work." Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her father. He strode in and kissed her mother lightly. It was wonderful knowing years didn't keep thier love apart. "Anybody can read your face, Azkadellia, and I'm telling you. That boy will put up a fight, hunt you down if you avoid him for too long."

"No, he won't." Az laughed once, he was too proud to chase after someone. That was the way he was, unpenetrable.

"You didn't see his face as you were too busy walking away." Ahamo shook his head. "There's nothing but pure adoration and some pain. Although, I'd be hurt too if your mother seemed to walk away unfazed after something that turned his world upside down."

"Exagerations." Az scoffed, then turned at walked out, leaving half of her tea untouched.

"You weren't exagerating." The queen shook her head in amazement, "He's outside, isn't he?"

"Not anymore." Ahamo shrugged, " He left between echos and when I walked in."

"Poor boy." There was silence, a comfortable communication that doesn't need words. Ten minutes passed by. She watched as a small girl ran through the doors, Az followed close behind.

"Sorry, Mother." She laughed as she took the little girl's hand. "I agreed to watch her for one of the maids and I only turned my back for a second."

"Darling child." The queen got up to kneel in front of the young girl, glanced up at Az with a smile. "I'm quite used to little girls running around the place." She looked back at the girl whose grin stretched as far as it could go. "Do you like flowers?"

The girl nodded, Ahamo remembered how she used to do this with their own girls. It was so strange to see his child standing there, a full grown woman, next to another child. He wondered if he'd ever be a grandfather, that the next little girl his daughter followed in would be her own. It would feel right, to watch one of his daughters go through the trials and rewards parenting brings.

"My favorite is the white rose." She held out her hand and willed what little magic she had left to flow. A rose formed in her hand and she held it out to Az with a grin. Lilies were her true favorite, Az was always the one who loved whiter roses. She took it and took a sniff as the little girl captured her mother's attention again. "What's yours?"

"Sunflowers." The girl grinned. The queen held out her other hand, the flower would be too big for one hand. With what she could still muster, she formed a perfect flower, yellow as the sun. Handing it off to the little girl, she rose.

"Don't forget to say thank you, Lucy." Az reminded the little girl as she took the girl's hand back.

"Thank you, your majesty." The girl bowed.

"Your very welcome." The queen murmered as Lucy led Az out of the room. Az was going to have children of her own, she could feel it. She was so good with Lucy, it would be natural for her. And in the back of her mind she knew that it would probably be with Zero. Oh, what a pair they'd make.

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain_


	5. Chapter 5

_Did I ever tell you your my hero?_

He wasn't hiding, he tried to convince himself of that. It was just comfortable here, standing so that he could see her but she couldn't see him. No, he wasn't hiding.

She sat on the ground, her legs crossed, Lucy sat in front of her on her knees.

"Just split the stem down the middle, but don't pull it apart." Az instructed, holding a dozen daisies in her lap. "Then tie them together like this." Together they wove rings of flowers.

Lucy held hers up triumphantly. "I did it!"

Az took it gently and smiled . "You most certainly did, a crown fit for a little queen." She placed it on the girl's red hair.

"Aren't you going to wear yours?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"I don't get to be a queen." Az shook her head slowly.

"Why?"

She took Lucy's hands, looked into the honest innocent eyes of a child. "I did something really bad, and it was out of my control. But there are people who would be very unhappy, were I to become queen. If keeping the peace means letting my sister take the throne, then so be it."

"Does that make you sad?" Lucy hugged her tightly, locking her arms around her neck.

"No," Az laughed, "I don't even want it." The girl stood back up and thought hard for a second.

Taking the ring from her, she placed it on Az's head. "You can still be a princess, right?"

"Right." Az nodded, patted her shoulder. Someone called out for Lucy. "Go, your mother wants you."

Lucy picked up the sunflower and hugged her. "Thank you for teaching me how to make a tiara, Princess Az."

She ran off and Az stood. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath. She'd known he had been watching, had hoped he had the sense to leave. But still, he remained.

"It's not polite to sneak around." She finally spoke.

"It is when your not wanted." He shrugged as he stepped out from his hiding place.

She sighed, felt a wave of guilt along with annoyance. "Are you following me now?"

"Yes." He nodded simply, watched her jaw drop at his honesty. "Which is why I wanted to talk to you earlier. Only, you ran away before I could tell you."

Her eyebrow raised, she fisted her hands at her hips. "Tell me what?"

"Some people aren't exactly happy that your still walking around. You've gotten some threats."

"Then why didn't anybody tell me?" She demanded. "I needed to know."

"If we alerted you, DG would have found out. She wouldn't have gone on her honymoon, you and I both know it." Zero rested a hand on her arm as what he said began to sink in. As soon as he saw that understanding in her eyes, he continued. "Your father asked me to stay with you. He figured you'd wante somebody you knew and trusted."

"Why would you agree to such a stupid responsibility?" She shoved against his chest, he didn't budge.

"I'm doing exactly what I want to be doing." He shrugged before turning her toward him, holding her there with both hands. "I'm sorry."

She opened her mouth to argue, stopped. "Wait, what?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm sorry. I thought, well, what I thought doesn't matter. But I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Oh." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, too stunned to speak. Her heart felt like a rock, dropping rapidly into the pit of her stomach. He thought she'd be a better kisser, she just knew it. The disappointment was clear on his face. "Your forgiven." She snapped coldly, she'd never been more embarassed in her life. "I'm going inside. Do your best not to be noticable, last thing I need is to freak people out.

"I'll try." He agreed, kept a decent distance as he followed her inside. He couldn't figure her out. One minute she'd been annoyed, mild but full of kindling fire, and now she was ice, distant and harsh. It baffled him, infuriated him and attracted him at the same time.

He walked behind her, his face emotionless. Didn't he feel anything at all? She wanted to throw something, anything, just as long as it made him react or get the hell away. They'd finally made it up three floors to her rooms. She whirled around, a mixture of fire and ice. "I don't care what you choose to do or not do, but you are not coming in here."

"Alright." He shrugged, leaned against the wall. She slammed the door shut and a frown appeared on his face almost instantly. She was mad at him and he didn't even know why, was it something he'd said?

On the other side of the door Az sat at her desk, her head resting against the wood. Whoever she was, whether she was bold or shy, fun or serious, she lacked one vital thing. She wasn't happy.

That would change, she'd become more like Zero if she had to. He didn't seem to have a care in the world, nothing bothered him. And he was always so understanding, to the point where you wanted to strangle him. Whoever she was, she hoped she was just a little like him. But she doubted it. He was too perfect, even when she hated him he was her hero.


	6. Chapter 6

_And I can fly higher than an eagle_

Azkadee couldn't help but show off, the doll spinning quickly above her hand as Z grinned. She did this just to see him smile. He'd seemed sad, and she knew he loved it when she showed her magic. She caught the doll and set it down before speaking. "What's wrong, Z?"

"It's nothing." He shook his head, looked away as the happiness left his eyes.

"Don't lie to me."

"My father wants me to follow in his footstep54s." He sighed, relaxed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And you don't want to be a soldier." She finished, understanding. "Why?"

"I can't be responsible for all the death that comes with it. But if I don't, all I'll be is a disappointment." He shook his head, trying to find a grip on all reason. His arm came around her, she wrapped hers around his waist.

"You'll never disappoint me, no matter what you decide." She murmered, twisting the bracelet she wore on her right wrist. "I'll always be on your side."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The suns were beginning to set as Zero sat outside her door. Ahamo turned the corner, looking for him. When his wife said she'd seen Zero sitting in the hallway, he'd assumed she was mistaken. But there he sat, sad and alone. With a small smile he leaned against the wall next to him. "I'm guessing she didn't take it well."

"No, sir." Zero shook his head, his eyes still locked on the door. "She hates me, I never thought I'd make her hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, although it is certainly a common misconseption among Gale women. And if she does, it's your own fault. I wanted to assign someone from the royal guard." Ahamo reminded him.

"We both know that would have gone over a whole lot worse, and she'd probabably sneak away from them." He laughed once, dry and humorless. "I couldn't take that risk."

She stepped into her bedroom, heard the click of the gun before she turned around. The man's hair was black and greased back, his face was terribly burned. There was hate in those eyes as he smirked. For a second she saw the old Zero, the soldier. In her moment of fear she saw everything she'd been blind to earlier today. It'd been right there and she hadn't even bothered to look. Now, staring death in the face, she saw it all perfectly.

He'd never been a soldier, cold and calculating. That'd all been the sorceress, that'd been all her. He really was patient, kind, and gentle. He was the kind of man who'd only take your heart if you held it out for him. Everything made sense as she fought back the terror and tried to see clearly. He hadn't apologized because he changed his mind about her, he'd apologized because he thought he screwed up.

And as a hand came up to cover her mouth and nose with a soaked rag, she felt just a little bit better. Then her world went dark and she felt nothing.

She woke with a searing headache, in the dark and alone. "Hello?" She called out to the emptiness around her. Her hands knocked against wood above her. Dirt rained through the cracks and allowed just a small amount of light to filter down into the room. Her eyes adjusted to reveal a miserably small room covered in dirt and grime. The floor was uncomfortable and cold to the touch like the wall. All she could do was wait, and hope.

Zero pounded on the door for the fourth time that hour. His hand bleeding, he gave up and leaned against it. "I know your pissed off, and I don't know why. But starving yourself is not the solution."

There was no sound, not even movement. As the worry sunk in, the annoyance grew. His knocks became more heated, more hurried, his voice angry and panicked. "Az! Open the door! Please don't make me come in after you! Please, just open the door!" There was nothing.

Throwing his weight against the door, he broke it off it's hinges. As the dust settled, he glanced around the room with expert eyes. Although he'd never wanted to be a soldier, he'd been a damn good one. Observant and careful. And what he saw could have torn through him right there if he let it.

Drawers were pulled out and overturned, papers scattered everywhere. A few bottles of perfume lay shattered, puddles already sticky and drying on the floor. In the doorway between the main room and the bedroom, something orange caught his eye. He picked up the woven bracelet. It shocked him that she would have kept it, they'd made these back in kindergarten. There were purple beads woven into it. They were told to make one for a friend, contrasting bracelets they could keep. Purple string was added to make it bigger, obviously a recent addition.

Absently he ran his hand over the sleeve that hid the purple weaved bracelet with orange beads. He never did stop wearing it. With a sigh he slipped the bracelet into his pocket and continued to look around. She'd expect him to find her. Depend on him, so she wouldn't give up.

And he wouldn't let her down as long as he thought she still believed it.

No, he wouldn't let her down.

_Because you are the wind beneath my wings_


	7. Chapter 7

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

Her hand came up to shield her eyes as what she assumed was a trap door was lifted open. Hands grabbed her viciously as she bit back a scream.

He wasn't sure he'd made the right choice, but it was better than telling her parents. If it worked out, there'd never be a reason to worry them. He stood in the corner, waiting, and Cain walked in.

He watched as Cain's hand went first to his side and his gun, his eyes scanning the room until they locked onto Zero. "Where is she?"

"Gone, they took her, ambushed her by the looks of it. I found a chlorophorm soaked rag in the bedroom." Zero took a deep breath as he tried to keep his report formal. "Her rooms appear to be searched, thoroughly. In my opinion, if it means anything to you, there are three people to look at for this, all three went into hiding after the eclipse."

"In that case, the queen needs to be informed of her daughter's situation." Cain turned for the door, stopped when Zero shook his head.

"Can't waste the time if we hope to find her alive." Zero threw him a coin, one he knew didn't belong. "I found this on her bed."

"I can't avoid telling the queen based on your opinion and a coin." Cain snapped cooly, turing the coin in his hand. Longcoats would leave one at the house of thier victims, a kind of warning. It was unique, only hundreds made. He'd found one, among photos of his family.

Zero pounded a fist against the wall, startling him. In his eyes was fire and anger, so shockingly different from the cold hate Cain still expected. "Damn you, Cain. I'm not going to stand here and argue with you. She doesn't have time for us to follow normal procedures. What if it was DG, would you waste your time running to the queen then?"

Cain rolled his eyes, pocketed the coin. "We need to talk to Raw, he'll want to help." He stopped, looked at Zero again. "He'll need something of hers, something small, something personal."

Zero nodded, followed him out with his hands in his pockets. Fisted in his hand was the small bracelet, he just hoped it was personal enough.

She wished they'd take this stupid gag out of her mouth. If only she could say half the profain things she was thinking. Instead she could only glare at the three men who sat in front of her with smiles on thier faces. Thier whispers were getting irritating, if they were going to kill her they should at least get it over with.

One glanced over at her, let his eyes wander over her with a desiring smile. She shudded involentarily, wished that she was still down in the dark.

The pole she was tied to was uncomfortable, painful. Her arms were already full of splinters but she couldn't hold still enough to prevent another one. They better act soon, Az laughed to herself, if she knew Zero at all, she wouldn't be here much longer. Who knows, maybe he'd bring along Cain, then they were really screwed.

And as she sat in her fantasies about her rescue, she hoped she was right. Then again, maybe he didn't even know she was gone yet. Maybe he was sitting outside her room, trying to figure out why she was pissed off. No, she had to believe he was coming. And as soon as she had the chance, she was making a break for it, if she had a chance.

_But I've got it all here in my heart_


	8. Chapter 8

_I want you to know I know the truth_

_Of course I know you_

Raw had been waiting for them, a sad smile on his face. "Az is missing, DG's not well, both Zero and Glitch are worried for thier women."

Cain stopped, a pang in his heart. Az didn't matter as much to him if something was wrong with her. "DG's sick?"

Raw shook his head, his smile a little brighter. "Will bring bright news, a great suprise for her husband." His smile faded. "But you are here about Azkadellia, Raw will help."

Zero shifted uncomfortable, still reeling slightly from his Raw's comment about "his woman." He scanned the infermary. there were only a couple of people walking around, nurses. They'd be too busy with thier patients to pay attention. The feeling in his gut tightened as he pulled his hand out of his coat pocket. He opened his hand to reveal the bracelet to Raw. "Cain said you'd need something of hers, something personal."

Raw shook his head as he took the bracelet from him, sent Cain a look. Cain knew he wouldn't need anything, had lied to Zero. But Raw could tell he had been trying to distract Zero, give him something to do so that he wouldn't panic. Zero was a soldier, he wouldn't panic until Az was alright. Still, he wouldn't betray Cain by telling Zero that he didn't need any help. "No, won't need, but it will make the search go much faster."

He took a deep breath, focused and looked within. After a small search, Cain produced a handheld mirror. Raw pressed his fingers to it, inhaled sharply.

An image formed on the refective glass, the back of a woman's head as three men approached her. "Sergents Vesnor, Kibler, and Travis." Zero nodded with a snarl, "I'll kill them."

Cain hushed him, waited as Raw continued to dig for a location. "Where is she, Raw?" Suddenly the scene changed. Rows of dead trees, barren and desolate, and one in the middle that bloomed and produced fruit. Muttering to himself, Cain checked his gun. This time he wouldn't run out of bullets, even if the papay were friendly now, the ex-longcoats were not. Raw let go of the mirror, also muttering, although about something slightly different. Zero just wantched the two of them until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Well, where are they?" His question brought Raw and Cain out of thier own little worlds. They looked at eachother in shock, they'd almost totally forgotten that Zero was there. They'd been too busy worrying over thier own personal fears about the papay.

Cain answered after a long and uncomfortable silence. "In the fields of the papay."

"Raw will go with you." Raw said finally, stopped Cain before he could argue. They both knew Raw could get scared pretty easily, but they also knew he would push past it. "Better than staying here. And Azkadellia might be hurt."

Zero nodded, they could use even numbers. "Let's go."

She let out a small whimper as another blow hit her gut. There was a sharp pain, and then numbness. As blow after blow rained down on her, she felt nothing. He wasn't coming, he'd failed. She could no longer believe and trust him to come for her. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I do?"

The one the others called Travis stepped foreward, signaled for the others to cease the beating. "You turned you back on us, we sacrificed everything for you and you turned away. I got this," He touched his fingers to the burn on his face, " fighting the battle below while you had a simple little task, and you failed."

Her heart skipped a few beats as she saw just the sliver of a chance. She might not make it but she certainly had to try. When you couldn't depend on others, you depend on yourself. Anybody who sat around and took what was dished out was just stupid, expesially with thier lives on the line. So she'd take that chance. "At least let me explain what happened that night, what you didn't see. And if you still want to kill me, I'll be right here."

Travis nodded, pulled a chair in front of her and sat. "Start talking."

Zero pulled himself up onto the horse. Her bracelet was still in his hand, warm and comforting. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

God, if he was too loate. Well, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it. He couldn't lose the woman he'd known since forever because Raw was right. She was his woman, always had been. That half he didn't realize was there until someone threatened to take it away. Oh, he hoped he wasn't too late.

_I would be nothing without you_


	9. Chapter 9

_Did you ever know that your my hero?_

_And everything I would like to be_

Her fingers were bleeding, but at least the ropes were beginning to loosen. Story telling was a useful tool she'd learned as a young girl. The right technique would put anybody to sleep, she'd used it on DG countless times. And now she could see the men begin to nodd off. Just another twenty minutes.

But by the way thier eyes kept flicking to the door, she knew she couldn't wait for them to fall asleep. They would decide she needed to be finished off, quickly and cleanly. Groggy and incoherent was going to have to do. "Please." She smiled innocently as Travis stiffled a yawn. "I'm really thirsty."

He turned to retrieve his canteen, still half asleep. The rope fell to the ground with a final tug, she launched toward the tent opening. He caught her by the waist, dragged her back. Turning in his arms, she clawed at his face. He yelled, released her as she fell into another set of arms. She squirmed, tried to break his grip. Someone stepped in front of her. A hand whipped across her face, stung her cheek. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tasted blood. The beating began again, merciless and painful. But she couldn't hold still, as she hit the ground, she began to crawl away. Someone grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back. She could feel some rip away from her scalp, knew she'd be bleeding.

One grabbed her arm, yanked it behind her back. And she heard it snap as he twisted it, she didn't feel it for a few more seconds. Then, as the pain struck, a ferral scream ripped through her throat.

Zero's gut churned as they walked into the field of the papay, the others seemed to know what they were doing but he was still unsure. Rumors were that the papay were vicious, would eat you alive in an instant. So what if they came after them before they got to Az, would she die because they were stupid? He shook his head, as if to dispell the horrible thoughts. They knew what they were doing.

"When did the papay settle down?" He asked about the first thing that popped into his mind, anything that would discourage his own thoughts.

Cain glanced at him, understood in a second. The need to think about something else, anything else. "We were coming through, the second time in a very short period of time. And I ran out of bullets, I'd already used most of them on our first trip, and you used the last one." Zero winced, knew that was intentional. "DG only touched it, Tutor had been telling her to consentrate, but nothing was happening until she touched the tree. It seemed to come to life, and being farmers, they didn't see a reason to kill us anymore."

Zero smiled a little as he tried to imagine DG when it happened, he figured it probably came as a shock. Small magic still managed to marvel her so that would have been huge. But then he remembered that Azkadellia was in that forest, somewhere.

She layed perfectly still, breathing as shallow as possible. They were too stupid to look for a pulse so they'd bought it. With satisfied smirks, they sat and began to drink, one setting down his gun. She forced herself not to smile, they made it too easy. Reaching for her magic, she lifted the gun, much like she had with Cain's, and brought it to herself. As her hand firmly gripped the handle, she prayed she wouldn't miss.

The gun came up, two shots were fired and one went down. The others were startled, but she didn't look long enough to know who exactly she'd hit. Pulling the trigger, five more shots were fired. As the other two fell, someone burst through the tent door. She swung to aim at him, stopped before she pulled the trigger. Zero. "It's about damn time."

He laughed, stepped toward her slowly. He grabbed the barrel, waited until she let go. Carefully, he set the gun down and wrapped his arms around her. She yelled, he jumped back. "Broken arm." She explained with an apology.

It was then he stopped and remembered to get a good look at her. He could only think of one thing to say as he looked at her, she stood there covered in blood and bruises and cuts. "You look like hell."

She smiled at him, this was what she'd expect from him, the straight truth. "Thanks, every woman loves to hear that."

_And I can fly higher than an eagle_

_Cuz' you are the wind beneath my wings_


	10. Chapter 10

_Did I ever tell you your my hero_

_Your everything I wish I could be_

Cain checked the men, grimaced. He'd really been looking foreward to shooting somebody, but she pretty much took care of that. Travis was still alive, but the others weren't so lucky. Each was shot at least once in the heart while Travis had gotten hit in the abdomen. Raw was already tending to Az, he could heal Travis whenever he felt like getting around to it.

Zero wasn't leaving Az's side for anything, and she was grateful. His hand was gripping her unharmed one and her head rested against his shoulder. It wasn't out of love, at least not completely, they both knew that. It was out of exhaustion and need for friendly contact.

Raw helped in silence, lifting her broken arm. Nobody bothered to speak. She took a shattered breath, knew she'd have to be the one who broke the silence. Looking down at thier joined hands, she couldn't help but notice how perfectly thier fingers fit together. It was as if his hand was the only one she was meant to hold. Shaken by that slightly alarming fact, she felt her heart open to him just a little more. And she knew she had to speak. "I'm sorry."

He turned his head slightly, blinked. "There's nothing to apologize for."

She just continued to lean on him, closed her eyes for a second as a sharp pain filled her arm. Raw had warned her it would hurt, but she hadn't expected it to feel like her arm had broken all over again. Fighting through the pain, she spoke again. "I was cruel and cold when I had no right to be. I know it probably confused and hurt you, so I'm sorry."

He laughed, let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her. Raw exused himself with a smile, Azkadellia would be alright. She and Zero would be alright. Az looked at Zero like a madman as he continued to laugh. "Woman, you've just been through hell and back, don't apologize for anything so trivial."

"I need to." She grimaced at the blouse she was wearing. The warm color was covered in spots of red. It'd been practically torn off of her. Decency had been forgotten and now she sat in a shirt that was hanging by three threads that attatched a single button to the material. Understanding her embarrassment, he released her and slipped off his black jacket. Carefully, he draped it over her shoulders. "Thanks." She smiled a little, her eyes brimming at the tender gesture that was so much a part of his nature.

Unsure of himself, he moved down in front of her, touched her face. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. Everything he felt and more was right there, and it overwhelmed him. "Hey, no, it's alright now. It's over."

"Delayed reaction." She shook her head, pulled her hands out of his. "I'm alright, really."

Biting back an oath, he gave in to the urge to hold her. Pulling her on to the ground against him, he felt his shaken world right itself. "Well, I'm not. Don't fight, just let me hold you, I need to hold you."

She was shaking, she'd promised herself she wouldn't break down. But it was as if his touch broke something inside of her, there were no barriers against him. "I've been worse, not physically of course, but I've been worse." She ran a hand through his short hair in an effort to sooth the both of them.

"Yeah, I know it." He nodded aginast her. "And it's the second time you've almost brought me down with you." With a small smile, he pulled back to look at her. Even with the left over blood and a few blooming bruises, she'd never looked more beautiful. After all, her beauty had always been in her eyes, the calm serene eyes that could be full of such emotion as they were now. "Let's not try for a third time."

She pretended to think about that for a minute, then met his eyes with a laugh. "I can agree with that."

_Oh, and I, I can fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings_

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings_

Az's bruises were faded and practically gone, her cuts were healing just as quickly. A whole week had passed by, and she easily slipped back into daily life. The yellow sundress she wore brightened the room the moment she stepped in. As she stared out the window, she wondered if she could be as happy as she looked. But she felt nothing but blank emptiness.

It couldn't be because of Zero, she tried to believe that. The fact that they hadn't spoken since they left the tent, no, that wasn't what bothered her. She was stronger than that, men didn't upset her just because they gave her the cold shoulder. But she could admit, it was baffling.

She knew that she loved him, it hit her hard and she didn't know how she was supposed to react. Her parents would approve, they'd already made that obvious. Cain might have a problem with it, but she didn't have to care. And DG, well, she would be thrilled as long as both her and Zero were happy. But what she didn't know was what Zero felt. How could she even dream of a future with him if she wasn't even sure whether or not he loved her.

There was a knock on the door, absently she called them in. From her window, she could see the gardens. She'd have to take a walk, that was certain to cheer her up just a little bit.

"Do you intend to dream all day, or were you planning to say hello?" DG's voice brought a smile to Az's face. When she turned, DG was standing there, dressed in a sea green tanktop and a pair of creme colored pants.

Az hurried to embrace her sister, a laugh bubbling in her throat. "Your home early, little sister."

DG's face fell for a second, she stepped away from Az. Moving to a chair, she looked up at her sister. "I had to come home, there are things I have to tell you."

Az sat in the chair next to her, took her hand. "What's wrong, DG? Raw said you weren't feeling well."

DG's eyebrow raised, "What else did Raw tell you?"

Az closed her eyes as she tried to remember what he'd told her. "Only that whatever was going on, Glitch is going to be really happy when you tell him."

"Well," DG fidgeted in her seat, "I've been throwing up, alot. It's absolutely horrible. I know it scares Glitch, and I didn't really piece it together until about three hours ago, when I remembered that I'm very late."

Pieces clicked into place. "DG, are you..."

She nodded, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "I'm having a baby, Az."

Az couldn't help but smile. Her sister, the young mother. DG and Glitch, parents. She couldn't think of a better suited set to raise a child. There was a touch of envy though. A dream she'd always had was being achieved by somebody else.

And it made her sad, to realize how close she'd come to killing her sister. But she couldn't dwell that now, not with the joy of new life so fresh in her sister's heart. There was another knock on the already open door, Az snapped out of it in time to see the wet tears in DG's eyes. They looked toward the door, the men they held close to thier hearts waited there.

Glitch, well, he was obviously concerned at walking in and seeing his wife in tears. Cain just rolled his eyes while Raw grinned, he knew, he'd always known. And Zero looked like he was trying to hide behind the rest. Az cleared her throat, leaned over to whisper to DG. "As long as we're already wrecks, maybe it's time to share the good news."

DG looked at Az for a second, nodded. Quickly, she stood up and walked over to Glitch. Whispering something in his ear, she led him out. Everyone else just stared at Az. Uncomfortable, she rose and walked back over to the window. Why was everyone staring at her?

Raw felt the change, touched Cain's arm. " Raw and Cain must leave now, give Azkadellia privacy."

"Thanks, Raw." she smiled a little as she leaned against the window. Raw ushered Cain out, shut the door behind them.

"I'll go too." Zero started toward the door.

"What did I do, Zero?" She stopped him in his tracks with her soft, almost helpless words.

He didn't know what to do, just shrugged. "You didn't do anything. Why would you even think that?"

"You won't even look at me, and that hurts. It hurts more than anything those men did to me." She looked at the door, wondering if she could make it fast enough.

"I didn't realize." He said, almost as if he was talking to himself. "I was waiting for moon beams, and I didn't realize."

"Obviously not." She walked over to the door, yanked it open. Before he could protest, she was gone.

_Fly, fly, fly away_

_You let me fly so high_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Oh, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings_

He couldn't find her anywhere, but he'd expected that. There were a thousand places she could hide in this palace, even if she never left the floor. Still, after five hours he began to panic. Certainly somebody would have seen her. But everyone denied knowing, driving him even more insane. Finally, he settled for waiting for her in one of her chairs.

DG walked in, not at all suprised to see Zero sitting there. After all, she'd seen the way Az had run off. And she knew where she was. Leaning against his chair, she rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, saw the annoyance in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She slanted him a look, "One more person touches my stomach, they'll know exactly what people mean when they say raging hormones."

He laughed once, reached up to grasp her hand. He knew that she knew, that was her way, make light of the situation. "So why are you in here then?"

"Two reasons. 1) because this is where I always hide? Why would anybody bother checking my sister's room? 2) Because when Glitch and I tried to escape into our quarters, we found it occupied." She laughed at a private thought, he didn't think he wanted to know.

"Do you know where Az is?" He asked hopefully, she was the only person he hadn't gotten to ask yet. Her smile deflated a tiny bit, she stood straight up.

"Maybe." She squeezed his shoulder once before she walked out, leaving him to his own thoughts. He glanced out the window, saw everything he'd been hoping for. The gardens below were lit with moonlight, making everything looked enchanted. Stars twinkled on this cloudless night. But the person whom he had wanted to share it with was hiding from him.

Hiding, he thought of that simple word. DG had used it to describe the entire reason she had come in. And now that he thought of it, it made sense. After all, he'd felt intrusive and therefore had avoided checking DG's room. Was it really as simple as that? As her hiding the one place she knew he couldn't check.

He ran out of the room, down the hallways that separated the two rooms. Skidding to a stop outside DG's door, he took a deep breath. Prepared for whatever attitude he found inside, he pushed open the door. She sat at the window, gazing out into the gardens as he had done. And he wondered, just for a brief moment, if her thoughts ran along the same course his had.

He cleared his throat, she turned to look at him. His gut twisted into knots, there were streaks of wet down her face. To imagine he could cause one woman so much pain, he wanted to go and kiss them away. But he had to do this right.

"What do you want?" She wiped at her face, not wanting to look or feel weak. "There's nothing you can say to me now, so if you came to talk then your out of luck."

He crossed to her now, pulled her to her feet gently. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

She shook her head, afraid that if she broke down now, this pain would never stop. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Zero."

"Please." He smiled a little when she just looked at him. "I really don't want to have to carry you." He held his hand out to her. She considered it for a mere second. It was more the fear that he really would carry her if she didn't come along that had her taking his hand and letting him lead her out.

He brought her out to the gardens, to thier swing. She sat and watched him as he simply stared at every plant. He seemed just a little nervous, and very flustered.

Finally he looked back at her and spoke. His voice was filled with such care, such tenderness, she didn't know what to think. "I had a thousand different things I was going to say, a million ways to say them. It was all planned out perfectly, this entire thing. I was supposed to say something about the way the moonlight shines in your eyes and your hair. But then I look at you, and I come up blank. You don't know what it's like for me, to always forget whatever I was thinking the moment you walk in the room."

She sighed, reached out to pull him onto the swing next to her. This was her way of telling him he was forgiven, at least when she couldn't think of anything to say. "If your trying to send me mixed signals, your doing a fantastic job of it." She rested her head lightly against the rope that tied the swing to the tree.

He took her hand in his again, locked thier fingers together. "This was never supposed to feel like this, simply holding your hand was never supposed to feel so confusing and yet so perfect at the same time. But it does, and I'm not the kind to run away from a challange. I'm falling in love with you, Az, or I've always been in love with you and just haven't realized it."

He brushed his lips against hers, and when she didn't protest, he couldn't help but smile. "No running away this time, Azkadee."

She bit her lip as she looked at him. "And what if I don't want this?"

"Then I can't stop you from walking away." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But I really hope you stay. I want to spend eternity with you, Az, but a life time would be long enough."

She laughed, rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, most people wait between telling someone they love them and proposing. Even Glitch had the decency to wait a week."

"Well." He released her hand, slipped his arm around her shoulder. "The way I see it, niether of us are most people." With his free hand, he reached into his pocket, found the bracelet he'd forgotten to give back to her. With a chuckle, he held it out to her. "I planned to get you something more permanent, but I was supposed to go into the city today and I was too busy trying to find you. So this will have to do for now. If, of course, you say yes."

She eyed it, then looked back up at him with a smirk. "Are you at least going to tie it?"

With care, he tied the bracelet around her wrist. Bringing her hand up to his mouth, he kissed her wrist, his eyes still on hers. When he finally let her have her hand back, she linked it with his again. " Your a jerk." She waited a second as he processed that fact. " But your the best jerk I know. And the jerk I've come to love."

On that note she kissed him again, niether one of them fought the emotion that swarmed them. As she pulled him closer and his hands found their way into her hair, niether of them cared about anything but eachother, and the feeling they'd just found.

In thier own little world, they were totally oblivious to the people who watched them through the window. Glitch turned to the group with a grin, "See, I told you they'd be together as before the night was through."

DG smacked his arm. "You did not, besides, I was the one who pointed him in the right direction."

Ahamo laughed, draped his arm around his pregnant daughter. Th is felt right, to have his entire family back in the palace once more. "True as that may be, he would have found his way eventually."

"I still helped." She mumbled as Glitch's arm slid around her waist. If she was clausterphobic she may have flipped out, but the closeness was wonderful. Her father released her so that she could be more comfortable in Glitch's arms. A hand came up to mess up her hair.

"Face it," Cain bit off the "kid" before he could speak it. Even if he hadn't promised that he wouldn't call her that anymore, she wasn't a kid anymore. And he was proud of her, she'd make a fantastic mother. "Your mother won the bet."

"Did not!" Jeb fisted his hands in his pockets. He'd come back from the south just in time to make it into the bet.

"I certainly did so!" The queen smiled, "I was the one who said he'd propose to her in the garden, tonight, and that she'd say yes the second he asked."

"Raw didn't bet." Raw shook his head with a grin.

Glitch hit him gently. "Of course you didn't, you already knew." Raw just shrugged.

Outside, the couple sat in the quiet. Just swinging and sharing thier dreams of the life they'd have together.

_Fly, Fly, so high against the sky_

_So high I almost touch the sky_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to my reviewers, although I won't point you out by name, I apreciate the input you've given me. (With slight exeption to being told I write characters wrong, this is, after all, fiction.) This is the last chapter, more of an epilogue, and I hope you enjoy it. Yet again, thankyou._

Also a repeat, I do not own tinman or this song, no matter how much I would love to.

_

* * *

_

Thank you, Thank you

**Five years later**

"Stop touching me!" The little dark haired girl whined to the boy who was chasing her. He too, had black hair, and so did the girl who was cuddled up to a very pregnant DG.

Azkadellia caught them, gave them her best fierce face. "Trevor, what did I tell you about picking on your sister?"

"Not to." He mumbled, his eyes on his feet. Az's eyes met the girls.

"And Trina, didn't I tell you not to take him too seriously?" She did her best to hide her laughter. This was pointless, in an hour they'd be back at it again.

"Yes, mama." She nodded. Turning them both around with small nudges, she shoved them lightly and they ran off. Her eyes met DG's as they shared in silent giggles.

"And how is my favorite little niece?" She picked up the small child, swung her around.

"Mommy was telling me a story." She pretended to pout, not that she hadn't heard it a thousand times.

"Really? What part were you at?" She set the girl down, ran a hand over her dark hair. She had her mother's eyes and her father's smile.

"Daddy and Uncle Wyatt were trying to free Mommy from the longcoats." She grinned. Az shared another look with her sister, a knowing one. In a few years it'd be time to tell them the other half of the truth, Az's involvement. There was a smile on her face when she looked back down at her niece.

"Oh, you aren't very far at all." She leaned down to whisper as if she was telling her a secret. "Grandma said she was going to actually make cookies. I think she's even in the kitchen right now." The little girl forgot all about the story and ran off, giving Az a chance to speak with DG. "Titania's growing up so fast."

"They all are." DG agreed with a sigh, her hand resting on her stomach. " Do you know where the men are right now?"

"No, Zero wouldn't tell me." She shook her head, looked around the room. It was unusually quiet with all the children gone. "Do you?"

"A theory, yes. What is today?" She tried to remember a date in her head, a specific date.

"May 10th. Sorry, but I'm not following you." She wanted to curl up and sleep, but the children were likely to run in the moment she did.

"Nevermind, I'll leave the shock to you." DG patted her leg.

Trevor ran in, his face flushed from exercise. But there was something in those eyes that had Az jumping up. "What's wrong?"

"It's Trina," He stuttered, breathing heavily, "She fell down the stairs and she can't move." DG was on her feet as fast as she could get up. Azkadellia was already out the door.

"Which stairs?" Az asked the boy patiently as they moved quickly. Her heart raced in her chest.

"The ones leading to Uncle Glitch's office." He pointed in the general direction. "That way."

Az waited for DG, helped her up the two flights of stairs it took to get there. Trevor seemed to get more and more anxious as the women's worry grew. She looked down the stairs, saw nothing. "I don't see her, Trevor."

" I pulled her into Uncle Glitch's office so that nobody would trip over her." He explained impatiently.

Titania was pulling her grandma down from the opposite direction. The queen sent them a slightly shocked look. "Titania said that Trina had fallen, that she couldn't move."

"Trevor told us the same thing." Az nodded. Slightly confused, they threw open the doors, were met with a loud cheer. Everyone they knew and loved were standing there with huge grins. "What is all this?" She laughed, trying to remember who's birthday she'd forgotten. DG threw one arm around her and the other around their mother.

"This," She explained patiently, "Is an otherside holiday. One in which, we are the recipiants of all kinds of lovely things. This, my fellow women, is Mother's day."

Zero came out from behind a whole bunch of people, nudged Trevor to go stand next to his perfectly fine sister. Az smacked him in the stomach. "Next time you want to get us down here, use a better exuse. You nearly gave us all a heart attack."

He just laughed as Glitch and Ahamo joined them. Murmured protests were shared as all three women smacked Ahamo. "What was that for?"

DG gave him a look. "Your the only one here that's lived on the otherside."

"Actually." He smirked. "This was all Glitch's idea." The women shared a look, then smacked him too.

Azkadellia looked at Zero with contempt. "If your smart, you get me a cookie."

He chuckled, nodded at Glitch. "Told you that'd be the first thing she asked for." Then slipped away under the glare of his wife. Az leaned over to DG.

"This is fun." She smiled.

"Yes it is." The queen slipped into the conversation as Ahamo was led away to play children's games. "In all of my years, I never thought they'd go to this length."

"I wonder..." Az trailed off, Zero turned to smile at her from across the room. They both knew she wasn't angry for using the kids, and that it was actually the children's brilliant plan in the first place.

"Wonder what?" DG snapped her fingers as Az jolted back into focus.

"I wonder if I should tell him number three is on the way." She finished her thought, knew DG's reaction before it happened. DG, who would have jumped up and down, were it not for the baby she carried, settled for bouncing and squealed. The queen just hugged her daughter, happy.

Zero looked at her with puzzled eyes. She just shrugged, there was time for that later. "Hey, DG, is there a father's day?"

"Yup." DG grinned wickedly, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If what your thinking is devious and deceptive, then yes."Az laughed.

Zero came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist. As she leaned into him, she sighed. He could practically hear her thinking. "What are you up to, woman?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking of ways to celebrate Father's day." She murmured, even more tired than she was before.

He nuzzled her neck, sent chills down her spine. "I can think of a few ways."

"Down boy." She yawned.

"Just you wait." DG warned him. "She does her best thinking when she's asleep."

Az glared at her. "I'm not afraid to hurt a pregnant woman."

"Happy Mother's Day." Zero whispered into her ear as she smiled. "You've earned it."

_Thank God for you_

_The wind beneath my wings_


End file.
